Chemoattractant cytokines or chemokines are a family of proinflammatory mediators that promote recruitment and activation of multiple lineages of leukocytes and lymphocytes. They can be released by many kinds of tissue cells after activation. Continuous release of chemokines at sites of inflammation mediates the ongoing migration of effector cells in chronic inflammation. The chemokines characterized to date are related in primary structure. They share four conserved cysteines, which form disulfide bonds. Based upon this conserved cysteine motif, the family is divided into two main branches, designated as the C--X--C chemokines (.alpha.-chemokines), and the C--C chemokines (.beta.-chemokines), in which the first two conserved cysteines are separated by an intervening residue, or adjacent respectively (Baggiolini, M. and Dahinden, C. A., Immunology Today, 15:127-133 (1994)).
The C--X--C chemokines include a number of potent chemoattractants and activators of neutrophils, such as interleukin 8 (IL-8), PF4 and neutrophil-activating peptide-2 (NAP-2). The C--C chemokines include RANTES (Regulated on Activation, Normal T Expressed and Secreted), the macrophage inflammatory proteins 1.alpha. and 1.beta. (MIP-1.alpha. and MIP-1.beta.), and human monocyte chemotatic proteins 1-3 (MCP-1, MCP-2, MCP-3), which have been characterized as chemoattractants and activators of mcnocytes or lymphocytes but do not appear to be chemoattractants for neutrophils. Chemokines, such as RANTES and MIP-1.alpha., have been implicated in a wide range of human acute and chronic inflammatory diseases including respiratory diseases, such as asthma and allergic disorders.
The chemokine receptors are members of a superfamily of G protein-coupled receptors (GPCR) which share structural features that reflect a common mechanism of action of signal transduction (Gerard, C. and Gerard, N. P., Annu Rev. Immunol., 12:775-808 (1994); Gerard, C. and Gerard, N. P., Curr. Opin. Immunol., 6:140-145 (1994)). Conserved features include seven hydrophobic domains spanning the plasma membrane, which eLre connected by hydrophilic extracellular and intracebllular loops. The majority of the primary sequence homology occurs in the hydrophobic transmembrane regions with the hydrophilic regions being more diverse. The first receptor for the C--C chemokines that was cloned and expressed binds the chemokines MIP-1.alpha. and RANTES. Accordingly, this MIP-1.alpha./RANTES receptor was designated C--C chemokine receptor 1 (also referred to as CCR-1; Neote, K., et al., Cell, 72:415-425 (1993); Horuk, R. et al., WO 94/11504, May 26, 1994; Gao, J.-I. et al., J. Exp. Med., 177:1421-1427 (1993)). Three new receptors have been characterized which bind and/or signal in response to RANTES: CCR3 mediates binding and signaling of chemokines including eotaxin, RANTES, and MCP-3 (Ponath et al., J. Exp. Med., 183:2437 (1996)), CCR4 binds chemokines including RANTES, MIP-1.alpha., and MCP-1 (Power, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 270:19495 (1995)), and CCR5 binds chemokines including MIP-1.alpha., RANTES, and MIP-1.beta. (Samson, et al., Biochem. 35: 3362-3367 (1996)). RANTES is a chemotactic chemokine for a variety of cell types, including monocytes, eosinophils, and a subset of T-cells. The responses of these different cells may not all be mediated by the same receptor, and it is possible that the receptors CCR1, CCR4 and CCR5 will show some selectivity in receptor distribution and function between leukocyte types, as has already been shown for CCR3 (Ponath et al.). In particular, the ability of RANTES to induce the directed migration of monocytes and a memory population of circulating T-cells (Schall, T. et al., Nature, 347:669-71 (1990)) suggests this chemokine and its receptor(s) may play a critical role in chronic inflammatory diseases, since these diseases are characterized by destructive infiltrates of T cells and monocytes.
Many existing drugs have been developed as antagonists of the receptors for biogenic amines, for example, as antagonists of the dopamine and histamine receptors. No successful antagonists have yet been developed to the receptors for the larger proteins such as chemokines and C5a. Small molecule antagonists of he interaction between C--C chemokine receptors and their ligands, including RANTES and MIP-1.alpha., would provide compounds useful for inhibiting harmful inflammatory processes "triggered" by receptor ligand interaction, as well as valuable tools for the investigation of receptor-ligand interactions.